The White Lightning Crystal Flash of Konoha
by Demon Bro the 14th
Summary: What if the Hiraishin was actually a bloodline and Naruto awakened it when Mizuki tried to trick Naruto a year before graduation but what if the was not the only bloodline he awakened. Smart/Strong Naruto Simi-Godlike Naruto. NarutoXUchiha OC.
1. Chapter 1:Bloodline

**Bloodline **

"IRUKA-SENSEI". An eleven year old Naruto yelled as he looked up to see Iruka and he immediately knew he had several kuni all over the front of his body though he was looking at his back.

**Flashback/10 minutes **

He had just finished learning the shadow clone jutsu when Mizuki came and told him to hand over the scroll of seals, and being the curious person he was he asked why, and if he could bring the scroll back to the old man himself.

Only for Mizuki to respond by giving Naruto a sharp look but tried to keep up the act until he got the scroll.

"It's fine Naruto I will take the scroll back to Hokage-sama it's all part of the exam after all." Mizuki explained forgetting one important thing.

"Oh yeah about that make up test can I show you my new jutsu so I can pass and become a ninja" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

Mizuki stumbled slightly at that he was sure that the dead last would not be able to learn anything from the scroll that held countless forbidden jutsu that jounins had trouble learning, let alone some dead last, talentless, orphan like Naruto it just didn't make sense how could that demon brat have learned a jutsu he didn't believe it.

"Look the fact that you were even able to steal the scroll is enough now just give the stupid scroll" Mizuki said in anger he was really starting to loose his patients and could some ninja in the distance getting closer to the clearing they were in probably sensing their chakra signatures.

"Well thats stupid I spent all that time learning my jutsu and you won't even see it" Naruto said in a calm yet highly irritated voice making Miziki shiver slightly the voice he heard was not what the young boy had been using seconds before no this one held and edge with in it was sharp and deadly and he could feel the killing intent leaking out of every word.

"_That's it I don't have much time left I need to kill this idiot, take the scroll to Orochimaru-sama and get the power I deserve." _Mizuki thought evilly as he prepared several kuni to scuer Naruto with.

And with a shout of "die demon" he threw them all at Naruto with deadly accuracy.

Naruto himself looked on at the incoming projectiles with an uninterested gaze and just when they were within arms reach he was slightly shocked to see Iruka jump in front of him taking the kuni for him but with Iruka being here it put major set back on his plans.

Naruto closed his eyes "_Back to acting I guess."_

**Flashback End**

Iruka let out a grunt of recognition after hearing Naruto call his name.

Mizki let out a snort. "You always could find the demon after he pulled one of his pranks couldn't you Iruka, I should have known you were going to find him, but why would you take the hit for the little demon brat when you could have helped me kill it, don't you remember how it killed your parents.

"Wa-what are you talking about I never killed Iruka-sensei's persants why would you say I did that, and why do you keep calling me a demon." Asked the now very confused, and scared blonde.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot the demon doesn't know about the law the Sandaime placed on the village does he" Mizuki said with a sneer as he glared at Naruto.

"No Mizuki it's forbidden you can't tell him about that." Yelled a worried Iruka as he knew what Mizuki was talking about hell everybody did who was a chunin or higher new even the older villagers knew only Naruto and the other kids around his age group didn't know.

Mizuki gave a quick smirk to Iruka before turning to Naruto and saying." The Kyuubi Naruto you're the Kyuubi that killed all those people eleven years ago including Iruka's parents he hates you just as much as I do, he is just too afraid to admit it.

Now on the outside Naruto looked visibly shaken up at this declaration and looked quite scared though on the inside it was a whole other story. "_This guy must be an idiot if he really thinks I am the Kyuubi he would have been dead years ago but I can't act like I am not surprised not with Iruka here." Naruto thought _

Iruka seeing the _shocked look on Naruto's face_ said." No Naruto don't listen to Mizuki you are not the Fox you are simply its container Naruto Uzumaki.

That was it that was all Naruto could take as he shot up with the scroll and made a mad dash into the forest intent on keeping the scroll safe while still string to sort through his thoughts, or at least that what he made it look to be when in reality he just needed to get away from Iruka in order to take care of Mizuki.

Naruto pushed himself to his limit, without he knew he couldn't outrun Mizuki he was a chunin, and even if he was facking be weak on the academy he still didn't have the strength to take on a chunin head on. So he began thinking hard he might be able to outsmart him.

" _Maybe I can set up traps and slowly wear him down, no it would take to long even with shadow clones I could try and and outnumber him, no I haven't trained enough to use in combat situations properly. _Naruto let a sigh he was at his wits end everything he thought of left too many uncertainties for his liking he knew he was a only a few minutes from a clearing where he would probably have to face Mizuki so he was still trying to think of any solutions that would work, and just when he was about to say screw thinking and just act on instinct but then he remembered something the Third told him when he was six.

**Flashback/5 years ago after a Nightmare**

Naruto was freaking out he had just had the most terrifying nightmare ever. He was in the middle of the street minding his own business when this giant red fox appeared out of nowhere and began destroying buildings and killing people while he just stood there too afraid to move as he was splattered with the blood of one of the Kyuubi's many victims, as he just continued to stand and watch while over half of the village got destroyed before a giant rust colored toad appeared on top of the fox but not five minutes later did they both disappear and he finally collapsed screaming in fear of what had just happened.

After telling the old man **(A/N a.k.a the Sandaime Hokage)** what had happened in his dream the Sandaime spoke to Naruto in his grandfatherly voice."Naruto I know for a fact that there will always be times where get really scared or shocked or even just put in a tight spot and you begin panicking, and there is only one way to help yourself, would you like to hear it." After receiving a nod from the small boy he continued. "Simply close your eyes and breath, count to five and when you reach five open your eyes as face whatever has you troubled because only when you face your fear will you be free from it.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Ok old man you have never let me down so far so I doubt you will do it now." said Naruto as he close his eye and began counting.

1

Naruto immediately felt himself detached from the world but continues to count any ways.

2

He feels his stress and chakra condensing into one point and begins to make him feel a little tingly sensation like he was vibrating.

3

He feels the same feeling spread all over his body relaxing completely and making him feel as light as a feather.

4

He feels something else release inside his body but instead of feeling all tingly he feel it merging itself with his body.

5

Both feelings in his body combined into one making him feel the most powerful he has ever felt in his life.

As soon as he finished counting to five he opened his eyes and saw he was mid jump and almost to the clearing but what really surprised was when he came down to jump of the next branch he found himself in the middle of the clearing with a trail of white lighting and blue crystal particles falling behind him and when he traced the trails he was surprised to see himself the white lightning and blue crystal dancing around his body in a very defensive manner.

**With Mizuki**

Mizuki had just got done blabbing about the Kyuubi to Naruto when he saw that Naruto was having some sort of mental _breakdown, _he was about to reach for one of his fuma shuriken and through it the demon when Iruka told the demon that he was just a container and had him thinking "_WTF there the same thing…. right."_

But he cut off from his thoughts as he saw Naruto dash into the woods leaving him and Iruka next to the shed not believing he will have any further trouble from Iruka he took off after Naruto in order to retrieve the scroll and kill the demon.

Mizuka had been chasing Naruto for the past few minutes when he saw Naruto tilt his head down slightly signaling that his eyes were probably closed and he smirked while thinking that the demon was giving up and began to increase his speed in order to catch Naruto but when he got close enough to grab him a shroud of white lightning and blue crystal particles surrounded Naruto before he disappeared in a flash of white lightning causing his eyes to widen in shock but he quickly chalked it up as one of the _demons _ tricks and sped after the quickly fading trail of lightning and crystal.

"So demon this where you were hiding give the scroll and give me you a slightly less painful death" Mizuki said as he landed in the same clearing as Naruto and unhooked one of his fuma shuriken.

Naruto just sweatdropped while thinking." _What the hell I wasn't hiding is this guy crazy or something…..oh yeah riiight."_

The now completely calm Naruto smirked mentally "_This is good Mizukis mind is completely clouded by hatred time to mess with him a bit make him sloppy it will make his easier" _Naruto thought before he responded by saying. "Well Mizuki-teme according to Iruka-sensei, he said I was not the Kyuubi but simply its container and I think I should listen to the main teach instead of the assistant teacher don't you think." Naruto said giving a smirk.

Mizuki got slightly red in face in embarrassment at the simple excuse for him not being the Kyuubi, but that quickly turned into anger as he brought his fuma shuriken and threw it faster than Naruto thought it could but at the same time slower in fact so much slower that he knew he would be able to grab it out of the air and just when he was about to do just that iruka jumped in front of him probably thinking he was frozen in fear again though this time he could see Iruka's face as it was scrunched up in pain.

He sighed mentally this just got a lot harder "_Back to acting I guess, but he did risk his life for me so I can put some feelings into this"_

"N-no not again Iruka-sensei why did you do it." Naruto asked before he began to get angry no he was angry at the villagers stares of hate, he was angry at the constantly being put down by most of his class at the academy and what they put him through physically, he was even angry at Mizuki the first time Iruka took those kuni for earlier, no now he was furious.

"Mizuki" Naruto said surprising him, Mizuki looked at Naruto as he had his head down staring at the ground and his hands in fist but that's not what was surprising him it was his voice a voice of maturity that no eleven year old should have and it scared him slightly.

"W-what do you want demon" Mizuki half yelled in his fright.

Naruto looked up at Mizuki his cerulean blue eyes now grey with a small shuriken as the pupil of the eye surrounded by three black yin symbols each connected to a shuriken blade **(A/N: I have a picture in my profile just look under Shakugan)**..."Your dead"

And with those two words Naruto flashed in front of Mizuki and stopped in a crouch with his fist cocked back in a chamber ready to punch Mizuki in the gut unfortunately Mizuki is not a chunin for nothing and reinforced his stomach with chakra in order to lessen the damage but it surprised both of them that even though Naruto's punch was only able to deliver half the power it was meant to he still sent Mizuki flying into a tree and then into spasm fits once he hit the ground Naruto looked at his fist and found a thin layer of crystal that seemed to move with his hand hand not even loosening its grip on Naruto's skin as he opened and closed his hand and also seemed to be all over his body but the thing that really fascinated him was the white lighting that was dancing around not unlike before but know it seem he could feel it running through each and every cell of his body, but he was quickly brought out of his observation when Mizuki began moving again.

"Well what do you know the demon has some kinda freaky ability doesn't matter I doubt you are fast enough to save your precious Iruka-sensei can you." And with that Mizuki threw his second shuriken at Iruka at twice the speed of the first Naruto immediately began to run toward Iruka but found he couldn't run at the same speed as he did before and that's when it happened his body went into auto pilot, like before he began seeing the projectile moving in slow motion but unlike before he began reading its trajectory, the angle it was thrown at even a rough idea of how fast it was flying threw the air.

And as if on instinct **(A/N: Which it was) **Naruto's hands shot to the ground while he muttered something barely audible. "Crystal Style: Crystal Wall" and second later a Crystal Wall as hard as diamond shot up and blocked the Projectile inches away from Iruka's shoulder.

"Damn it you demon I will ki.." Mizuki was cut off by Naruto flashing through hand signs in a trance and and again calling calling out another strange jutsu to the two chunin "Crystal Style: Crystal Coffin" and with that blue crystals rose up out of the ground encasing Mizuki inside.

And with that Naruto sighed thinking he killed Mizuki, he came out of his daze and began trudging over to Iruka to see if he was ok. After what seemed like forever Naruto finally got the other side of the clearing his Crystal and Lighting "_armers" _ long stopped being able to be visible but Naruto could still feel the crystal under his skin and the lightning in his cells but he was still tired all the same.

"H-hey Iruka-sensei you ok" Asked a worried Naruto

"Yes Naruto I'm fine but the question is are you ok you have been through alot in avery short amount of time." Asked an equally worried Iruka.

"Yeah I'm fine a little shaken by my first _kill _and all but you know what's done is done I'm just really tired." Naruto said giving a small smile

"Well keeping that doujutsu going is probably still taking chakra so you may want to try cutting the flow of chakra lest you end up using all your chakra, which could lead to some major medical problems." Iruka said subconsciously slipping into teacher mode or TM mode as most kids called it.

"Ohh yeah thank Iruka-sensei" Naruto responded but before he could he passed out due to chakra exhaustion.

"Well it's about time he fell asleep I just hope he can take what is coming next" Iruka said before slipping his headband on Naruto and passing out himself.

**Well there you go chapter one...Again i can't believe how bad this was before I hope i did better this time please tell me if I did or not, if not I will try again as I am determined to get this story right .**

**Please Review it help ALOT**

**Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2: Mask Broken

**Mask Broken **

"Uhgg...what hit me" Naruto groaned out trying to sit up only to immediately regret it as he was hit with a headache the size of Hokage Mt., causing him to fall back down on his soft pillow after about 5 seconds of just laying there it hit him he wasn't in his apartment he couldn't be, his pillows were as hard as rocks squinting his eyes open he was met with a white ceiling which only meant one thing…..he was in one of those damn hospitals.

"Damn it I hate hospitals" Naruto whispered to myself as to not further his already massive headache and tried to drift back into blissful sleep unfortunately for him kami-sama just loved messing with him.

" I know Naruto but this is your first case of chakra exhaustion even if it is only mild, I wanted to make sure you were ok." He heard Hiruzen say in a concerned voice.

"Yeah I get it old man so when can I get outta here." Naruto asked while slowly opening his eyes and rubbing his head in an attempt to get rid of his headache.

"Naruto" The old Hokage started of but was interrupted by Naruto saying. " I know what I did last night and I know that I killed Mizuki but what I don't know is how I did it. Naruto said forgoing his mask of stupidity and getting right to the point.

Hirozen simply let out a sigh because he knew even though it was rare when Naruto let down his mask it was near impossible to get anything past him honestly he had know idea how he could hide his genius behind a mask of sheer idiocy for all those years without him knowing, and it caused him to think back to when he figured it out. But he also smiled he was a genius yes, but he was not all knowing.

"Well you are right you did somehow defeat Mizuko but you did not kill him, you encased him in some kind of enhanced crystalline structure luckily without you feeding it chakkra it was was just a matter of time and some of the Aburame clan's special insects to nullify your residu chakra and we got Mizuki out, he was interrogated and let off with probation due to him only being a small fry in Orochimaru's big plan." Hiruzen said while he was down in shame of his former student.

Naruto just snorted at the Thirds shameful expression" Their wouldn't be any need to feel ashamed if you simply stop acting so soft old man" Naruto muttered under his breath.

Though Hiruzen did hear him he still asked."What was that Naruto I don't believe I heard you correctly.''

Naruto's eyes narrowed over so slightly at the aged kages word's, it was nearly unnoticeable but the Third caught it and was shocked Naruto never showed any kind of real emotion when he let his mask down preferring to with his natural slight lazy and indifferent personality.

Flashback/ 4 Years

A seven year old Naruto had just failed his first year at the academy and the Hokage had called him into his office to make sure his surrogate grandson was ok after hearing he failed his first year at the academy.

"Naruto is everything ok I hear from your teacher that you failed your first at the academy and even though I won't hold you back or anything I just wanted to make sure there weren't any problems I need to know about." Asked a concerned Herozen.

Naruto simply stared at the old Hokage for several second seeming like he never heard the man speak and just when the Hokage was going to ask again Naruto's ever present grin broke like a toothpick which caused the old Hokage to become really worried but when Naruto spoke it nearly gave him a heart attack due to the deepness and maturity in his voice and he said.

"I'm fine old man I am simply taking a ninja's greatest tool and using it to its fullest" Naruto said with a nearly emotionless causing the old Hokages heart to sink a little but continued the conversation nevertheless using his many years of experience not to show any reaction.

"And just what is a ninja's greatest tool if I may ask" Asked the Hokage.

Naruto simply stood up and flipped through hand signs and when he finished he gave a shout of "Kai" and were a midget seven year old blond haired, blue eyed boy once stood there was a boy seemingly six inches taller putting him at 4.5 with blonde hair and red highlights and tips, with dark blue eyes and, a lean muscular body toned for speed, strength and agility causing the old hokages jaw to have a date with ground due to shook.

"Na-na-Naruto wh-what happened to y-you" Stammered out the aging hokage.

"Well old man this what I really look like I used henge and poured a chunk of my chakra into so nobody would be able to see or break it not even the Hyuugas Byakugan and as for your first question that is quite simple….deception.

Flashback End

Ever since that day Hirozen has not underestimated Naruto intelligence and skill because of the type of henge he was using was a kage level henge said to be only usable by elite jounin or higher.

"Anyway sorry about that old man I am just kinda tired of seeing you let people push you around is all but it's not my business so back to the original subject, I want to know what Mizuki was talking about when he said I was the Kyuubi I can already tell I'm probably a Jinchurichi so the my real question is why me and why do I seem to have two bloodlines." Ask Naruto keeping a straight face on as he spoke.

The ageing Hokage let a sigh he knew this was going to come up and now he just hoped Naruto would keep an open and level mind even though he would not blame him if he broke out into an angry rage and destroyed the village with the Kyuubi and said." Well to start of you are right you are the Jinchuuriki of the NIne-tails but not the beast itself and as for the bloodline that uses lightning it's an advanced form of the swift release that gives you complete control over lighting and the ability to move at speeds up the speed of light without tiring physically but once you exceed the speed sound you automatically start drawing on chakra which supercharges your body at the molecular level allowing you to move at the speed of light and even though it does not have a real name your father called it the Harishin due to the fact that when using your bloodline to its fullest you will get tunnel vision due the fact that a normal human eye is unable to take in your surrounding fast enough and you end up running into some thing."

Finished the Hokage let out a sigh due to Naruto's emotionless face through the explanation except when he said the name of the technique and even then he only had an eye twitch." yeah definitely not good" Thought the old Hokage hiding his fear with his years of experience in battle.

Sigh." So I assume my father was the Fourth" Naruto asked and after receiving a hesitant nod from the Hokage he continued." and I assume you kept this hidden from even after you found out about me being a genius you still could not tell me but then again you are the Hokage of this village and you still had your reasons even though this would make more sense if I was the idiot I portrayed myself to be and could not figure out that Iwa and several others would have been sending and probably still sending assassins after me." Naruto finished even though most of the last part was him talking to himself.

"Yes Naruto before I knew of your true intelligence that would have been my excuse but now all I can say is that I did not want you worrying about assassins and before you chew me out about it being better if you knew I just could not bring myself to add to your already stressful life of playing the fool." Said Hiruzen with a small frown.

After what seemed like ages to the already old hokage waiting for Naruto to respond he finally did but not the way he suspected.

"Hahahhaha." Naruto broke out laughing and after a few seconds he was rolling on the floor in laughter this of course was strange to Hiruzen because he thought Naruto would hate him now but now to see Naruto acting his age even with his mask down was relieving to the old Hokage and after a few minutes Naruto stopped picking himself of the floor said.

"Well it's good to see you worried about me old man but please no secrets they don't help if you keep them from the people close to you not that I think you will or anything but what if you kick the bucket then I would have never known about my father and before you ask about my mother I already did some digging and found her Kushina Uzumaki a.k.a Konoha's red death and Red hot Habanero is the only Uzumaki beside Mito who ever came to Konoha and she died on my birthday so it only makes sense add in the fact that only an Uzumaki or Senju would have that Chakra and body capable of holding the Nine-Tails without dieing so I would assume she was its previous Jinchurichi and even with the Uzumaki lifeforce birth, having the Kyuubi sealed and probably fighting it in order to reseal it into me was to much and she died and before you ask no I do not blame them for what I have been through if anything I thank them I have had a hard life BUT that life only gives me more fuel to use in order to make a better one for myself I won't get hung up on fate and be its bitch or think myself above others due to my family" Naruto finished with a small smile hard for most to notice but it was there.

On the other side of town

A certain branch family hyuuga was training and sneezed."Fate-sama must set it fit that I catch a cold it must be my fate to run to the highest Mt.'s naked in order to properly obey fat-sama." And with that the Hyuuga stripped and ran to the coldest Mt. he could find.

Hokage Tower

The Hokage just sweatdropped at Naruto's colorful explanation but decided to conclude the conversation seeing as it was getting late.

"So Naruto I hear from Iruka you also awoke two other Kekkei Genkai and even though I got most of the details from him I would like to see them to confirm my suspicions." Said the Hokage.

"Damnit I was hoping to keep those secret the old man may be on my side but the council is not and word that the 'demon brat' has three kekkei genkai and one of those is a doujutsu they will want to use the CRA and once they have enough women pregnant kill me for 'rape' fools I should just kill them." Naruto thought while reverting back to his emotionless demeanor.

"Yeah almost forgot about those how did I acquire two more bloodline traits?" Asked Naruto still wanting to get some information out of it.

The old Hokage did see Naruto temporary slip but ignored it all genius are always thinking about several other things after all he thought with a chuckle and "He is still child though he is a little too secretive" He thought before continuing" Well as for ability to make crystals it is more than likely a product of the Uzumaki bloodline and is very unstable it is how your mother developed her chakra chains and Mito the ability to assemble as disassemble seals with a touch of a finger so this is not really a surprise and all of the bloodlines seem to have some kind of sealing ability I suggest you test it out later but in terms of your doujutsu I am completely stumped so may I see it." Asked the Hokage hoping it's not what he thought it was.

Naruto simply nodded at the information and closed his eyes while channeling chakra into them opening them a moment later he was surprised to see the Hokage gasp slightly but just waited for his response which he got a second later.

After Herozens gasp he quickly began to panic thinking." Damn these Namikaze and Uzumaki always get all OP(A/N Overpowered for you newbs who don't know) but it seems Minato and Kushina were correct about MInato somehow having Uchiha DNA and Kushina grandmother was definitely an Hyuuga according to the Uzumaki archives so having DNA of both doujutsu and the Kyuubi yoki to boost all his DNA to its fullest gave him the making of a full blooded Uzumaki, Uchiha, Hyuuga and Senju thanks to the Uzumaki being distant relatives to them created the ultimate mix of physical and mental prowess and that's not even considering Naruto 2X Kage level reserves we secretly measured last month this means Naruto is a literal super soldier but it also seems everything is awakening in stages in order to give his mind and body time to accommodate his new power 'Shakugan' being a perfect example it should be a bleached red and he should have visible veins around his eyes due to the Hyuuga and Uchiha DNA that make up the doujutsu."

Hiruzen thought but after another minute he explained to Naruto everything and even how his parents predicted this even though they did not plan on sealing the Kyuubi in him that fact that he is a child of a female Jinchurichi means that some even though very little of it would seep into the womb and integrate with Naruto's system as a developing baby.

"Ok but hkw was my dad able to use the Harishin did he have the sharingan or something." Asked Naruto he understood how his great grandfather was an Uchiha but if normal human couldn't process tunnel vision then how could his father use the Harishin.

"Yes and no he had a deluted form of the sharingan were it would all him to negate most of the tunnel vision vut wasn't strong enough to use in combat situations so he used his special kuni infused with his chackra to as a navigator, you off corse dont need them but it would give you beter control." The Hokage explained

Naruto let out a sigh of exasperation the old man was write he was a natural super soldier but it only drove him further to carry out his plan and the only problem was getting the old man to agree.

PLEASE REVIEW I WILL FOREVER THANK YOU( And by forever I mean for like a week then I won't care unless you continue to review.)


	3. Chapter 3:Departure

Departure

"WHAT NO WAY YOU'RE KEEPING YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE BUTT IN THIS VILLAGE AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT YOU BRAT." Yelled the old Hokage as a vane threatened to explode from his forehead at the totally insane plan his surrogate grandson had thought up.

Flashback/ 5 minutes.

"So old man now that that's out of the way I would like to make a few request and they are pretty big request too so please wait until I finish explaining everything before you make your decision." Naruto asked.

He watched as the Hokage stared at him for a few seconds before nodding his head in understanding and signaling Naruto to continue.

"Well first of all with the unlocking of my bloodlines I have felt my chakra control get shot from the sheer amount of changes they have made to my body in such a short amount of time so I will need some very advanced chakra control exercises to get it back up to par. My second request is your advice on a weapon or weapons for me to use in conjunction to bloodlines because even though my ninjutsu will go through the roof because of them i'm no fool and know there are several S-ranked criminals/ninja that specialize in taijutsu and won't give me the time to properly mold my chakra and when I face such an opponent my taijutsu and weapons skills need to be equal or greater than theirs. And lastly all my fathers and mothers scroll on everything they ever learned." Naruto finished.

Sigh."Ok Naruto you're right those are some pretty big request but all can be met as for your first here these are some kage level chakra control exercises, that your mother had used since she only began using the kyuubies chackra later in life her control also got shot and she used these to help her." The old Hokage said as he reached into his desk and pulled out a small scroll with the kanji for control on it and handing it to Naruto.

"As for your second from what I understood of your father bloodline your lightning affinity is literally infused into you at the cellular level meaning you are essentially living lightning when you are at your max speed and even when you are in this state you still seem to have a 'phiscal form if you get what I mean, and since lightning's ability to accurately penetrate anything instead of going for something small like senbon which are good for lightning users i'm afraid that like your father such small objects would not be able to hold such a pure form of lightning when channeled into it so use something heavy with a lot of mass so when channel your chakra through it instead of penetrating you will hit them so hard on certain parts of the body that you crush bones and joints rendering your opponent unable to block or they will either have their body crushed or thousands of volts of lightning shot into their system so the best weapon would be a short warhammer." Hiruzen Sarutobi said taking a deep breath after such a long explanation.

"Humm yeah I can see where you are going with that and I'll definitely get one but what about if I need to cut something and from what you said about senbon a kunai probably wouldn't be much better." Stated Naruto.

" Very good Naruto you are as astute as I remember when the last let down your mask for this old man and as for your question I think twin long ninjato because of their cliff edge blade using them to jab your opponent will make getting close very hard for them and the reason I recommend the long version instead of the traditional short is because you have Uzumaki blood meaning you will have a natural affinity for kinjutsu." Sarutobi explained.

"But how are you planning to train in all of these areas Naruto-kun I know you don't want to let your mask down until you graduate but if you start training in the village someone is bound to find you." Asked the Hokage slightly puzzled that the blond/red haired boy had not thought of that.

"Well yeah that's what I was going to ask next old man and the only way for me to train without being caught in the village is to simply train outside the village and come back before graduation." Naruto said slightly nervous.

Flashback End

And that is how we currently find our young genius in his current predicament which is simply an old man who is yelling his brains out.

"Naruto do you know how stupid an idea that is I mean what if Iwa or Kumo found you that's not even to mention all the missing nin out there like my former pupil Orochimaru who knows about what you contain." Hiruzen stated after calming down slightly.

"Yeah I know old man and that is why I intend to spend time with Tsunade Senju with her help i'll be able to not only get my chakra control up but I'm sure we will run into Jiraiya since he is always doing his research and she is the prime candidate for it then all I have to do is tell him I know about everything and I have two sannin teaching me." Explained Naruto.

Hiruzen sat in his chair contemplating what the young boy had just said it was true that Tsunade could help and Jiraiya would definitely train him but he did not know if Tsunade would help him with the way she left he doubted that she would be willing to teach anyone but then again Naruto's great grandmother was Mito's sister and so she might since they were related and having someone with her strength on the field would be very useful.

"...Ok I'll let you go but on two conditions." Stated the aged Hokage after he got a nod from Naruto he continued." You will have to stay till the academy ends in a month for it's 2 week break that will give you a little over a year and a half to train since your age group will be graduating when your 13 if I remember correctly."Hokage stated before remembering something.

"Make sure to come back before you leave I'll need to give you a letter for Tsunade so she knows who you are and finally." Hiruzen stopped shifting into his grandfather mode." Try to make yourself some friends before you leave Naruto there are people in this village besides me you can trust completely." Hiruzen finished giving a small smile.

Naruto nodded and headed to the door ready to get some sleep after the night he had and after only getting a couple hours of sleep in the hospital and then heading straight to the old man lack of sleep was finally catching up with him as he was about to head out he got an idea and smirked he spun around on his heel and made a dash for the window next to the Hokage scaring the old man who thought the boy had finally lost it and right when he was about to crash into the window there was a flash of white lighting and Naruto was gone.

"That boy one second he is like Minato the next he pulls a Kushina on me and nearly gives me a heart attack." Sigh." I'm too old for this." Hiruzen complained getting back to the one enemy he has never been able to defeat the span of the devil himself...PAPERWORK.

_

PLEASE Review it helps A LOT


	4. Chapter 4: Departure Part 2

Departure Part 2

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Be-SMASH. " Stupid alarm clock can't shut up." Muttered a half asleep Naruto as he rolled out of bed and began his morning routine to prepare for the academy.

After about 30 minutes Naruto made himself a breakfast of bacon,eggs, and a slice of toast looking out the window he sees the sun rising just over the horizon and decides to have breakfast on the roof of his apartment and unsealed his drawing equipment and sat down on his roof and began drawing the sunrise while occasionally reaching for piece of his breakfast.

After about 20 minutes he was finished and went back inside he quickly washed his plate and threw on the only thing he hated more than acting like an idiot, wearing the orange 'kill me now' jumpsuit he bought in order to complete his total idiot fasaud that he had been playing almost everyone in the village for.

"Damn if the villagers don't grow a pair and try to kill me this stupid jumpsuit will." Naruto said to himself and he walked out of his apartment while simultaneously putting up his solid henge and roof hopping to the academy.

As he was walking into the academy he noticed some teachers checking the target range and sparing circle which meant they would have a practical skill lesson's some time today. 'Humm I won't be able to leave a shadow clone hear all day like I had planned and start looking for a shop that can sell or make me the weapons the old man said I should get hopefully we will have practical skills class early today." Naruto thought as he walked into his classroom and took a seat in one of the middle rows.

He watched as most the clan heirs and heiresses entered the classroom followed by the civilian kids and then he walked in Uchiha Sasuke the 'Last loyal Uchiha' the one person to be able to somewhat see past his mask of idiocy, and to share the same loneliness as him the only difference is that he became an even more arrogant douchebag than he was before the Uchiha Massacre, he watched as Sasuke entered in his usual brooding and arrogant way but was confused when Sasuke turned around and left the room for a second only to pull someone from the other side of the door, a girl to be more spacific into the class and motion for the girl to follow him.

Now it was not uncommon for someone to join the academy late even at their age but Naruto was surprised when he saw the girl had immediately noticed him even though she looked shy but Naruto could tell by the way she walked that she had obviously trained very hard but it was kinda hard to tell as she was a petite girl at the same time she was not lacking anywhere on her person she had long black hair that went to her lower back and two bangs framing her face, her eyes were a piercing onyx black and her C-cups made up her bust and she had the smallest of bubble butts all in all she was already undoubtedly the most beautiful girl in their age group with her only competition being Hinata who had taken to wearing a heavy coat to cover her own breasts that were maturing faster than the other girls, he didn't know for sure but it was either her lack of height that allowed her to walk with such grace, or the amount of training she, or even if she was kinda like The previously mentioned Hinata who he had noticed possessed both these traits as well just not on the level that this new girl did.

"Come on girl I know you just moved back but that is no reason for you to embarrass the Uchiha with your weakness." Sasuke spat as he roughly grabbed the girl and brought her to front of the class were he told the teacher something and left her up there while he took a seat next to the window on the very back of the class.

After about 10 minutes everyone was in the class and the teacher stood up and told them all to quiet down.

"Ok class we have a new student joining us for the remainder of the two years you will be in the academy I will let her introduce herself to you all.

"Umm hi everyone my name is Satsuki Uchiha and I am Sasuke-neesan's younger twin sister, I was with some of my mother's friends when are family was...exterminated by my other brother a few months ago and I just recently got word of what had happened, I hope that I can be friend's with you all. Satsuki finished with a small bow and turned to the teacher for further instructions.

"You may sit where ever you like Uchiha-san I just recommend you not sit next to that thing ." The teacher said pointing to Naruto who kept kept his face indifferent.

"Hmm why should I not sit next to him Mizuki-sensei." Satsuki asked the now named teacher as he simply told her that Naruto was a nobody and that she should not associate herself with him.

"Well if that is the only reason you have I think it is perfectly fine for me to sit next to him." She said surprising the majority of the class except shikamaru, shino, and Hinata as they were the only ones who didn't really mind being with him for any projects they had over the years, she walked up the steps to the seat next to Naruto and said.

"Hello as you probably heard my name is Satsuki Uchiha it's nice to meet you my I sit here…" She said trailing off because she did not his name.

Naruto was very surprised that she came and asked to sit next to him but quickly got over his shock and thought."This girl she is different she has this..aura around her it's intoxicating so peaceful at the same time has that hint of deadliness that makes sure the peace is never disturbed and will kill any who threatens it . Naruto quickly got out of his thoughts and said.

" Hello there Uchiha-san my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and like Mizuki-sensei said you may want to sit anywhere but next to me I am not well liked by most around here." Naruto said.

"Wow Maelstrom and Raging Whirlpool two very strong name's, thank you Naruto-san and please call me Satsuki I am not one for formalities." She said giving a small smile, and completely ignoring his 'warning' while she sat next to him. Causing his eye to twitch at her disregard for his waring.

"Neither am I Satsuki-san." Naruto said as he sighed and shifted his attention to the front of the room where Iruka Umino was now standing preparing for his lesson.

Time Skip/ Lunch

As Naruto predicted they were going to have practical skills lessons today after lunch so he was planning to look for a store during their hour and a half lunch break so he began to make his way out of the academy only to be stopped by Satsuki.

"Hey Naruto where are you going." She said as she ran up beside him.

"I have some errands to run Satsuki-san we have an hour and a half of free time and I need to take care of some things." Naruto said slightly annoyed that he was losing time before he even left the campus.

"Well can I join you I need to get to know the village again because as I said I just moved back after staying with my moms friends for the past six years." She said while walking with him.

"Well she seems nice enough I doubt she is trying to pull anything and it will give me a chance to get to a better read on her." Naruto thought.

"Hmm sure but why where you away for six years anyway." Naruto asked trying to get some information on the Uchiha girl.

After a few seconds Naruto looked back to see Satsuki's head down but still walking with him seeing as he might have hit a sensitive subject he quickly changed it.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me right now everyone has their secrets and is entitled to keep them, but how much training have you had you carry yourself like that of a experienced chunin." Naruto said trying to see just how strong she is.

This time Satsuki froze completely quickly began walking again trying to play it of as if she just tripped or something but Naruto noticed and inwardly smirked while thinking."So she is stronger than she is letting on with the shy act she was giving the class when she walked in.

"Well yes I am a little stronger than I let on, but I am not the only one now am I, red highlights cute." Sukiyako said causing Naruto to stop but quickly spun around on his heel and grabbed her and vanished in a flash of white lightning. They reappeared on top of the Hokage Mt.

"Ok I do not know how you saw through a solid henge but we need to have a talk." Naruto said slightly angry with himself for being found out.

"Well judging by how fast you got us here I assume that even at my top speed I would not be able to get away so talk away." Satsuki said without a care in the world as she sat herself on a stump and signaled for Naruto to begin. Which for the second time today got an irritated eye twitch from the blonde redhead before he sighed what was he doing letting this girl get to him like this.

"Firstly can I trust you and don't bother trying to lie because it's pointless." Naruto said seriously causing Satsuki to also become serious and respond by saying.

"Hia I swear I will keep any and all secrets you tell me to keep." She said with the utmost seriousness causing Naruto to nod slightly while thinking.

"What is wrong with me why am I trusting a girl I just met this morning when it took me several years to even trust the old man."

Sigh." I do not know why I am telling you this but if I find you ever betrayed me I will not 'ever' trust you again got that." Naruto said adding a bit of KI (A/N: Killing intent) to further his point.

After getting a nod he began by letting down his solid henge causing Satsuki blush a bright red while thinking.

"Kami he is H.O.T I can even see his muscles through his baggy jumpsuit how can an eleven year old be that ripped I mean I know I am well developed for my age but still having a mature body and having him look like like like that wow just wow. Where just some of the many thought going through the young raven haired girls head as she began to drool slightly.

Naruto sweat dropped he knew he that wasn't ugly or anything and when he let down his henge after the academy girls were going to like him just by looking at his body but he suspected Satsuki to be a bit more...in control of herself for some reason when she saw him but at least she was not going fangirl on him if the fact that she was just staring at him instead of having hearts in her eyes and trying to throw herself at him like he had seen many girls do to the Uchiha-teme before.

"Well now that you know what I really look like I'm only gonna to tell the what you need to know." Naruto said getting a nod from her.

He proceeded to tell her about the most recent events and about his father's bloodline but nothing about who he was, he told her how he and the third where close and how he was about Tokubetsu Jounin in terms of standard skill as a ninja but left out his parents, the Kyuubi, his other bloodlines, and even his plan about leaving on a moth and a half.

Satsuki was surprised at Naruto's strength and after he finished she had told him that she would tell him about herself some other time, and reminded him that he needed to get his errands taken care of because they only had about forty five minutes left.

Well I will leave you guys with that.

Please review I really appreciate it thanks.


	5. Chapter 5: Departure Final Part

**Departure Final Part**

After walking down from Hokage Mt. Naruto decided to just head back to the academy as to not be late or else Mizuki-teme wouldn't stop whining about it after he was released from the _**Shoton: Crystal Prison, **_and interrogated by Ibiki he had been let out due to only being a small pawn working for Orochimaru, but he had not gone unpunished he had to do D-ranks for the entire brake and was left with a warning that if he did anything that was suspicions all konoha shinobi/kunoichi had permission to kill him on sight, and of course he blamed Naruto for catching him.

"So Naruto do you think I can come with you after school and just walk around with you for a while." Satsuki asked trying to get Naruto to become more friendly with her.

"I guess so but I may be out for a while and being seen with me is not the best thing for your image with the village." Naruto said in his normal emotionless voice as there was no one around except them so he could act as himself at the moment.

Satsuki frowned she had noticed how people looked at Naruto on their way through the village and even though they were taking the back way to the academy in order to have some more time to talk, the way Naruto's voice shifted to such an emotionless state made her wonder just what they had done to him but decided to leave it alone for now.

"It does not matter to me everyone just pays attention to my brother saying he is the last Uchiha and, even I know you don't actually think my brother cares about me I mean he doesn't even call me by my name." Satsuki replied not caring that she was ignored over her brother in the least.

"I see but you seem to not be like the your brother or the other Uchiha that I met while they were still alive you're actually the exact opposite from what I can tell from you, the only one that I know who was like that was Itachi-san, and I know that he only acted that way because he hid all his emotions under an emotionless mask much like I do with my mask of idiocy." Naruto said.

"Yes Itachi-niisan did always hide his emotions under a mask but when he come and visit me he let his happiness show, that I did not le fact that I was an Uchiha go to my head and become an arrogant fool like the rest of the Uchiha infact my mother was the only adult who did not have that arrogance in her." Satsuki said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Naruto seeing that he was bringing up a touchy subject decided to change it.

"So can you give your strength and skills in general as I had given you." Naruto asked getting a nod and a sigh of relief from the fellow eleven year old.

"Well to begin with I should tell you I was trained by some retired Konoha shinobi who decided to live in the Land of Tea, and were my mom's sensei and her husband both were Jonin rank so they could teach me a lot about being a ninja without having to go to the academy." Satsuki started and began again.

"They started training me 5 months after I left Konoha so I did start at the age I would have if I was here with the Uchiha, though one reason I was sent away was because my mother did not want me to take after my father like Sasuke already had my father didn't care with two male heir's I was mostly ignored by my father so I doubt I was missed by anyone but Itachi-niisan and kaa-san., While as for my training I learned the Uchiha right of passage the _**Katon: Great fireball **_and the three academy jutsu but other than that all my other jutsu consist of low level medical ninjutsu since that is the field I hope to specialize in one day." She finished with a small smile and noticeable amount of fire in her eyes.

Naruto being the ever observant person he was saw this determination and made a mental note that if he and Satsuki actually become close friends to talk to Tsunade when he find's her about Satsuki's talent.

"Well what about you I know you told me about your lightning based bloodline and everything but I don't really know any of your skills other than high speed movement." Asked Sukiyako trying to see just how strong Naruto is.

Naruto looked up at the sun and saw he still had thirty minutes to kill before he had to be back.

"Well as you know I am able to move at the speed of light when I put my bloodline at it's max but the amount of train it puts on the body does not allow me to go that fast until I reach puberty, other than that I use the Goken taijutsu style since it revolves around speed, strength, and stamina with almost no defensive moves, in terms of ninjutsu I can do two academy jutsu but am unable to use bunshin because I already have more chakra than two kage put together so even though my chakra control '_was' _ that of a Jonin as you know due to me bloodline activating it shot that to hell so now I have to use _**Kagebunshin **_which are shadow clone's that are made up of pure chakra, other than that I know many assassination techniques such as the silent killing and a few others that use lightning and wind chakra." Naruto finished without letting his emotionless voice slip.

"Wow so guess you want to specialize in assassination then it makes sense to practice Goken seeing how it is a lightning based taijutsu that specializes in both penetrating and just sheer destructive power but I know in order to be a true master of the style you have to be able to move at subsonic speeds and even though you have your bloodline what if your facing multiple high level opponents that specialize in genjutsu you would have no control over your body meaning that having the muscle memory that comes with training that kind of speed very useful." Satsuki asked.

"You're right but I had already taken that into consideration a few year's ago when I began learning the style and I am able to move just below those speeds without my bloodline, and yes assassination is the field I want to specialize in." Naruto stated matter factly.

"Hmm well I can see the academy from here so you might want to go from grumpy emotionless face to idiot face now Naruto-'_kuun''. _Satsuki giggled out as she ran into the gates and making Naruto have a mental tick mark at the grumpy comment.

"_Damnit what is wrong with me why did I just tell her about my skills with such depth why can't I ever just say no to her, and why do I feel at such peace when I hear and talk and that laugh she has it just makes me want to protect her with my very being." _Naruto though and clenched his fist at allowing himself to have such emotions when he swore to himself that he would block out all emotions unless he wanted something like '_that_' to ever happen again.

**Timeskip/ Practical skills lessons.**

All the academy students had been lined up for target practice and after a few civilian kids tried and failed to hit a single target it was Shino Aburame's turn he threw all his kunai and got 6 out of 10 pretty impressive for an academy students, then Kiba stepped out and started bragging about how he would get a perfect score while only getting 5 causing most of the kids to laugh at him, then came Hinata who got 7 very impressive but as Hyuuga he should have expected her to do that good, then came Shikamaru who just hit 1 so he would not get yelled at by his mother, Choji did the same as Kiba only getting 5, Ino was next and was able to get 4 but not very impressive seeing as women normally had better aim than guys, After a few more civilian kids tried and failed it was Sasuke's turn and he got 8 out of the 10 causing him to have a smug look and say that as an Uchiha he did not even have to try, Then Satsuki stepped up and hit 9 of them causing Sasuke to seith at being beaten by his sister.

"Girl tell me how you got a higher score than me right now I'm the Uchiha air and you're nothing more than a little girl who is good for nothing but cooking and cleaning."Sasuke barked causing most of his fangirls to scream in agreement to the prick, though Ino and few of them did have a slight look of disgust at his sexist remark.

"I-I do not know Sasuke-niisan I just threw them and I got lucky I guess." Satsuki said while beginning to cry due to having her feelings '_hurt' _by Sasuke while Naruto mentally smirked at Satsuki acting skills.

While Satsuki was thinking."_I know I have only been back for a short while but that is it Sasuke you are no brother of mine you insulted me and my gender over something as stupid as a one point difference in a dum exercise." _

"Ok Sasuke I think that is enough please sit down with the rest of the class the demo- I mean Naruto goes and then we can move on to the next lesson." Mizuki said while catching himself as he saw Iruka pull a kunai when he was going to call Naruto a demon out of the corner of his eye.

"Alright finally I can show you all what a future Hokage can do." Naruto shouted staying in his act as he threw all his shuriken and hit 3 targets causing all the kids to laugh at him while he pretended to be hurt when he could really care less about what they did but that would mean caring in the first place so he just walked back to his spot and sat down waiting for the lesson to start having a feeling that the rest of the time he was here was going to be just as bad.

**Time Skip/ A day before Naruto Leaves**

It had been a long month for Naruto not because of the academy and not because of the village and their usual hatred for him, no it was long because of one reason, Satsuki.

She had turned into a complete and utter constant in his life going as far as to fallowing him home and walking with him to academy.

_**Flashback**_

It had been the end of the first week of Satsuki's return and she had decided to see just how far she could push Naruto before he began really opening up to her. Which is why she currently found herself in Naruto's surprisingly clean apartment after following him from the academy though he didn't talk to her for the entire walk and just listened to her go on about who knows what he didn't even bat an eye when she followed him into his apartment and made herself at home. No what finally got to him was when he was beginning to cook himself dinner and she barged into his small kitchen told him to sit down on the couch and proceeded to cook him his first ever homemade meal which he did enjoy, and actually thanked her and offered a small upward twice of his lips which she took that as the sign to begin really getting to him.

" So Naruto-kun tell me how do you like my cooking" Satsuki asked, she may have been big on equal right for women but she still took pride in the fact that she could cook food and out do most girls that she has known.

"I-It was nice, honestly I can't really tell I usually stick with those bland ninja ration bars they give us to help get use to them for when we start going on missions and the occasional cup ramen other than that I haven't really had anything else besides fruits,vegetables, and meat from the corner market and none of the meat has any real taste to it, and how did you even make pork fried rice I don't buy pork and rarely do rice." Naruto said also knowing she didn't have any groceries with her.

Her response was to just hold out a small storage scroll out of her pockets and sticking out her tongue.

"I figured you didn't have much good food around her being a single guy and living by yourself for most of your life so I figured I would rectify both problems." Satsuki said while mentally laughing evilly.

"_Their is no was even Naruto can brush of that insinuation of me and him as a couple and living together me it has to get him embarrassed." She thought positively. _

But all she got was his usual bored/emotionless face with a raised eyebrow."Fine I guess you can stay for awhile if you want no need to try and seduce me with food and a relationship neither of us are ready for, your sleeping on the couch though, well I am heading to bed goodnight. " Naruto said as he picked up his plate and put it in the dishwasher and heading to his room closing the door behind him.

This of course left a slack jawed Satsuki sitting at the table in shock. " _H-He didn't even blush a little he just brushed it off….HE JUST BRUSHED ME OFF AND SAID I HAVE TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH." Satsuki thought, though it quickly turned into mental screaming at Naruto's lack of manners. _

"_I'll show him let's see just how well he keeps up being a jerk with 24/7 Uchiha Satsuki being around him " _Satsuki thought evilly

She immediately looked towards the door, where her pray lay behind silently moving across the she gave the dornob a small turn and gave a wicked grin at the fact that he did not lock the door making her plan all the more easy. She began by slowly opening the door to make sure not to wake him she was pleasantly surprised when she saw an already passed out Naruto on his bed.

We'll see see just how much you want to act like a jerk in the morning _Na-ru-to-kun."_ Satsuki whispered in his ear ." Satsuki whispered into Naruto's ear as she snuck into his bed and began to gently settle herself next to him but she quickly realized two things one was that he was only wearing a pair of boxers and two he was burning up if the fact that she could feel his body heat through her clothes already and there was still a good foot of space between them.

"How can someone's body temperature be so hot it must be his bloodline because he is sleeping so comfortably, yeah he did say his body was in a constant state of acceleration on the cellular level so that would mean he would produce more heat than most but, but I won't be able to sleep next to him in my normal clothes with all this heat." Satsuki whispered to herself as she proceeded to take of her her shirt revealing a chainmail undershirt and the outline of a sports bra that was under it that was obviously a little to small and her pants which which left in a hair or short shorts.

This of was when Satsuki realized exactly what she was doing and was going to leave but she slipped one the sleek sheets and found herself awkwardly positioned on top of Naruto with her face in front of his chest their legs tangled together and her hands and his stomach trying to steady herself.

"Hi-His muscles feel so good such definition, just how much does he train to get a body like this."Satsuki thought as she began to push herself off him only to have to suppress a scream when Naruto's arms unconsciously circle around her waist dragging her petite body on top of his with her head laying on his chest much to Satsuki's embarrassment.

"Damn it what it he going to think when he wakes up with me on top of him like this without all my clothes I hope he doesn't get too mad, now that I think about I had really made good progress with him during dinner why did I have to go and push my luck." Satsuki thought regretfully she could only hope he would forgive her for the invasion of privacy which she new he loved to have.

Though despite herself Satsuki quickly found herself falling fast asleep atop Naruto due to the nervousness she was feeling being so high that she began tiring herself out and how Naruto muscle seemed to fit perfectly with her body gave her a massage each time twitched against her, add with the now comfortable heat coming off him she just couldn't stay awake.

**The Next Morning**

Naruto was the first to wake up and as usual he took his time waking up, and like most mornings he realized that he woke up too early, but unlike most mornings he also realized he had that he slept through the entire night without waking up due to nightmares which were plagued his dream to a certain extent, and the he finally felt the add weight on his body looking over himself he saw a mop of beautiful raven covering his and whoever was on top of him town to their waist, he also noticed the smell of blueberries coming from said person's hair and then he finally felt the soft pair of the two growing mounds pressed against his lower chest area, though he could tell they were covered by one or two layers he could still feel them, and for probably the first time in Naruto's short 11 years of life he blushed at the close contact, and he also realized who it must be.

"Sat-Satsuki-chan wake u-up please." Naruto whispered softly into said girls ear, though all he got was a small moan and a response of." Ten more minutes Naru-kun you're too comfortable for me to wake up." Satsuki muttered as she snuggled up closer to Naruto to the point where her face was next to his and their lips were mere centimeters apart from each other and despite himself, Naruto couldn't help but admire Satsuki early blooming body pressed against his in such manner that he could feel her subtle curves, her strong legs intertwined with his, and her slim waist with his arms were still locked around which flared out where her developing butt was, it was just too much for little Naruto who began to stiffen and rub against her thigh much to Naruto's horror.

"_Dammit when since do 11 year old girls get 13 year old bodies, I gotta get her off me before she wakes up and sees it, I am too young for this shit." _ Naruto thought to himself as he began to try and loosen her grip that was now around his neck.

"Na-Naruto wh-what's poking my leg." Satsuki asked with a deep red blush telling Naruto that she knew exactly what was poking her much to their embarrassment.

"...SHIT." Naruto mentally yelled."Dammit eleven years old and I am already having to deal with like this.

Sigh."Ok Satsuki-chan we need to talk, I understand that me telling you to sleep on the couch probably wasn't the nicest thing I could've done and you probably were just uncomfortable but seriously both us have matured both physically and mentally several years before we should have making us early bloomers but, you have to keep in keep in mind are actual age before you do something like this again." Naruto said seriously causing Satsuki to nod in understanding she knew what he meant they were too young to be sleeping together with so little cloths or at all for that matter, but he was mainly focused on the lack of clothes.

"Yeah I understand, I kinda over reacted when you brushed me off like that last night it won't happen again." Satsuki said receiving a not fromt the blonde/redhead.

**Flashback End**

The rest of the month had gone well, he and Satsuki would hang out during lunch with her trying to get him to open up and failing and him trying to find a place to get his weapons made and failing. The academy was also the same except Satsuki would make sure to score lower than Sasuke in everything as to also appear weaker than him. Other than that nothing except Naruto finally lucked out and was able to find a suitable blacksmith.

It was currently just after the academy and Naruto was in another solid henge of a gennin around thirteen or fourteen years of age asking him about making one for him with Satsuki just hanging around to see what kind he gets.

"So I need a war hammer made of the strongest material you have that is all chakra conductive do you think you can make iy Mr…" Naruto trailed off not knowing the man's name.

"Ha Ha Ha call me Kito and please take down the henge Naruto you are welcomed here anytime you like and before you ask I know your name because I was a good friend of your parents." The know named Kito said as he saw no physical reaction but could see the gears were turning in the young boys head and after a few seconds got a nod and Naruto let down both hinges.

This caused Satsuki to blush a bright red again due to the fact that she had not seen Naruto's true form since the first time and this time he was wearing normal clothes which consisted of black ANBU pants with one blood red stripe going down the side of each leg tucked into black shinobi sandals that go up to the lower calf, he also wore a blood red long sleeve chinese shirt with a loose black vest, the shirt fell down to his thigh and was cut at the bottom sides with a blood red sash tied around his waist and the two ends hanging from his right side, his hair had also grown from looking like his father to growing out and beginning to like Madara Uchiha's hair just a lot shorter with his red tips becoming read streaks.

"_Dammit Naruto quite getting so hot are you trying to make me pass out or something." _ Where the the thoughts of the last female Uchiha.

"I remember the old man saying that you knew my parents very well and since you know I was using a henge I may as well let it down and be more comfortable." Naruto drawled out in his usual emotionless voice.

"Well thanks gaki, but there is only one hammer that meets all your criteria but I think you will like it. _I just hope you can lift it." _Kito said while thinking the last part.

After Kito signaled for them to follow him to the basement they complied and walked to the back of the store and came to a set of stairs. The staircase led to what they assumed to be the basement after a few moments they finally got the the basement and followed him to the second door to the right of the hallway they came to.

"This Naruto is Magnor brother battle hammer to Mjolnir they are known as the lightning brothers with Mjolnir being the older brother to Magnor and while Mjolnir is a very powerful hammer the real power lies within his younger brother Magnor who is able to channel White lightning which is lightning in its purest form." Finished Kito motioning to the war hammer stuck in a rock

"So how much for Magnor." Narut asked having his interest peaked about hearing that this hammer was able to channel white lightning while looking at it one would not think that.

Magnor's head was completely black and his handle was blood red with black markings through it. **(A/N: Think Thor's hammer just with a black head and instead of a brown handle it had a red handle and instead of the silver wave markings they are red.)**

"Nothing all you have to do is lift it." Kito said and smirking at the look Naruto gave which said the hell are you crazy or what.

"Are you serious why do you not think I will be able to lift a fancy war hammer." Naruto asked not believing him.

"Well no one else has been able to lift this and it is taking up space in my shop so getting it out would be helpful." Kito said honestly.

"_Humm this is a good test for my doujutsu to see what this thing is made out of." Naruto thought as he activated the Shakugan with a henge of his normal eyes over it._

"_Let's see length a foot and a half, lightning seems to be the base for the metal and it seems to be sub sentient judging by the low vibrations it is emitting, and weight is unreadable." _Naruto thought to himself as he finished looking over the hammer.

"Well if it is free who am I to complain." Naruto said with a hint of actual emotion causing Satsuki to beam to herself at the fact that all her time hanging out with Naruto was actually working.

Naruto grasped the handle of the hammer and began to pull on it he immediately found himself lifting it a few centimeters causing Kito to smile, after about five minutes of pulling Naruto was able to pull the hammer from the rock and was surprised at its weight it was as light as a feather now and his lightning chakra seemed to be resonating with the hammer.

"Well you were able to pull the hammer out impressive, now I hear from Hiruzen that you plan on leaving tomorrow for a two year training trip d-." Kito was unable to finish because of a yell of " WHAT" coming form the only female of the group of three.

"What does he mean you are leaving for two years Naruto you never told me anything about this." Asked a shocked Satsuki.

Sigh. Naruto really did not want her to hear about it like this but decided to explain anyway.

"As you know my bloodline are very special and there is no one in the village who is able to train me properly other than a select few but they are all busy so I have to leave and find the two loyal sannin and seek their aid in helping me." Naruto explained in the most simple and untroublesome way as a certain Nara boy would say to just about everything.

"So that's it you are just going to leave without telling me!" Exclaimed Satsuki who was almost into tears while Kito just crept up the stairs mumbling something about a boyfriend and girlfriend problem not one for an old man like himself.

"No I was going to tell you I was just going to wait until today before to tell you." Naruto said with a straight face not seeing a problem with it.

"Why were you going to wait so long Naruto I-I though we were friends, _I wish we were more than friends actually." _Satsui said while thinking the last part.

"I -I'm sorry Satsui I did not think that being friend's meant so much to you." Naruto said honestly and was literally shaking at the fact about how many emotions were going threw his mind.

"_He still thinks I only want a friendship with him." Thought Satsuki as she made her way to the steps only to be stopped by Naruto who moved in front of her to talk and try and understand what why she was acting so weird._

"Leave me alone Naruto after a month of me trying you still show so little of your emotions to me and still don't trust me, and you are still oblivious to my feeling for you." Said Satsuki as she tried to push past Naruto who stood firm in his place holding the crying girl by her shoulders while looked down at her shiny black hair and thought.

"_So she did like me all this time, and I know I like her back but can I really let her in can I really allow myself to be with someone and what about the Kyuubi wills she still like me _"Sigh" _only one way to find out." _Naruto thought his eyes beginning to burn with more emotion than they had in years.

"Your right Suki-chan I have not really trusted you up until this point but now I do completely please give me a second chance at a friendship and maybe more if you still want to be around me after what I am about to tell you." Naruto said with a small smile while even though he could not see it he knew Satsuki was blushing at the nickname he gave her.

After getting a silent nod Naruto proceeded to tell her everything about himself including his parents the Kyuubi and his bloodlines, but when he got done Satsuki did the one thing he was not expecting...she kissed him and even though it was small kiss he was able to feel the emotion of acceptance behind it.

"I don't care if you have the Kyuubi sealed inside you Naruto-kun you are now '_my' _ Naru-kun and there is nothing that can change that." She said with small blush while laughing at Naruto's red face and ran up to the steps while Naruto thought.

"_There it is again that laugh of complete peace I definitely made the right decision telling her." _Naruto thought as he followed his friend no...girlfriend up the stairs.

_**Time skip/ The Next Day**_

Naruto woke up at six in the morning only to see a black mop of hair he was about to start freaking out, when he remembered what happened what yesterday.

_**Flashback/ After **_**the Conversation**

Naruto had just gotten back into the main part of the shop and saw Satsuki talking to Kito and when she saw him smiled and waved him over to them and told him about how Kito also owned a ninja clothes shop which his wife ran, and that they should have a look at it and thankfully it was only a block away so finding it was not a problem and Kito even volunteered to take them their personally as he was finished for the day at his blacksmith shop.

When they go there they saw large assortment of ninja tools and clothes but since neither of them really needed any cloths Naruto asked for a holster for his hammer which he got and was quite impressed with it. It was black leather with a belt hook to go around his waist and and hammer rested with a strap around the handle and two around the head to prevent it from moving while the straps had special seals so all Naruto had to do was touch his hammer and the straps would unlatch automatically.

After buying it Naruto had asked Satsuki if she wanted him to walk her home when she said no he became kind of disappointed as he wanted to make it up to her by being nicer and more considerate but understood that she could take of herself and was fine with it but when she continued to tell him she wanted to go home with him he was going to deny her right away but found himself being dragged by her and just went with it.

When they got to his apartment she explained to him that she wanted to give him a going away present which consisted of her cooking a meal of fried rice and pork and her staying with him for the night. Though they both made sure to have some proper sleep wear so as to not have a repeat of the last time she stayed at his house.

_**Flashback/ End**_

Naruto mentally smiled he had the best girlfriend and she was able to crack open his emotionless mask like it was nothing and even though he was still stoic around other people he had no problem expressing his feeling to her. Lightly tapping her cheek Naruto talked into her ear."Wake up Suki-hime I need to leave soon.

"Umm five more minutes Naru-kun i'm still tired." Mumbled the black haired princes as Naruto called her.

"Ok I am going to take my shower please be out of bed by that time I would like to say goodbye to my girlfriend before I have to leave plus I need to pick up that letter from the old man." Naruto said as he headed to his shower after receiving a hia.

After his shower Naruto got dressed in a clean pair of the clothes he wore yesterday and decided to pick up the letter before saying goodbye to Satsuki who said she wanted to make breakfast and that he should get the letter. With that he flashed to the Hokage Tower.

"Yo old man what's up you got that letter for me." Naruto drawled out.

"Ah yes Naruto and I just to tell you good luck and hope you have fruitful trip." Said Hiruzen as he handed Naruto the letter and gave him a smile and getting back to work.

Naruto flashed back to his apartment feeling a little dizzy at using his bloodline so twice within a short amount of time and even if he was not going max speed he still felt sick but quickly got over it when he smelled breakfast. Naruto sat down and told Satsuki that he wanted her to come with him to the gate which she gladly said she would do.

**Gates of Konoha **

…"Look Satsuk-chan I-I know we have just gotten together but I know you are the one for me you were able to break down everyone of my walls with ease and you never gave up on me for that I love and even though I know we are young and this is rushing things but will you marry me."Naruto said with a little nervousness and when Satsuki was going to respond he continued.

"I don't want you to answer me now but when I return I would like an answer thank you Satsuki-chan."Naruto said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and took of at high Jonin speeds.

**Ok before you freak out about them being too young I know and understand it's just part of the story I assure you it's going to be both funny and interesting with what i plan on doing with this.**

**Please Review **


	6. Chapter 6:Training with the Slug

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto never have never will.

Training with the Slug

Outside road of Konoha

Naruto was currently deep in thought as he ran through the cutout road in the forest thinking about what he had just done. "What the hell was I thinking proposing to her were eleven for Kami-sama sake's we are not supposed to be thinking about marriage for like 10 years, she is so going to kill me when I get back." Naruto thought to himself causing him to gulp sure she wouldn't kill but during the month they had spent hanging out together there was some drunk pervert who tried to touch her claiming that he would be the one to help her restart the Uchiha clan yeah...he is not scheduled to get out of the hospital for another year and would still have to eat out of a straw for the rest of his sorry life, so if Naruto made her mad with that proposal would honestly he'd rather not think about it.

Konoha Gates

In front of Konoha's gates stood a very shocked Satsuki Uchiha for the last ten minutes she had been trying to get over that fact that the guy she was crushing on had not only gone and proposed to her but also left right after saying that he wanted her answer in about 1½ to 2 years so actually she was not only shocked but pissed off as well and then...she snapped.

NARUTO YOU BETTER TRAIN REALLY HARD BECAUSE IF NOT I AM GONNA KILL YOU. She roared before stomping of mumbling something about blonde/redheaded idiots and embarrassing situation all the while ignoring all the stares she was getting from that outburst of hers.

Back on the Road

Naruto felt a chill run up his spine, and knew exactly why Satsuki must have been mad at him and threatened his life.

Shaking himself from those thoughts he redirected them to his current problem, finding Tsunade Senju he knew she would be at a major gambling town so he had an idea and with his speed and stamina he could find her within a few days even if he had to search the entire land of fire but the problem was convincing her to train him. Unlike Satsuki he was not really interested in being a medic ninja nor could because of the Kyuubi's toxic chakra would only allow him to heal light gashes at most anything more and the fox's

chakra would start to show up and even though it would only be at a microscopic level it still could prove lethal to any non Jinchurichi so that was out of the question.

"Hmm well she may train me because of the Uzumaki/Senju relationship but it is still highly unlikely." Sigh, he would just have to wing it honestly it would just mean he would have to train by himself to get his chakra control back to its former level and the only problem would be the time consumption and the fact that he would have to redevelop her strength of one-hundred men technique to use with Magnor even with the Kage Bunshin Jutsu: Shadow Clone Technique it would take several months and he also had to figure out how his other two bloodlines worked as well but there was no use getting all worried about it she either said yes or no.

Refocusing his attention on the road he saw the first town up ahead and decided to slow down a bit to see if he could sense any high level chakra signatures. He spent about 5 minutes running through the streets at high jonin speeds only finding a couple of ninja signatures from other villages but nothing that he need bother himself with.

"Well she is not in this town, I should probably head to the some of the bigger towns first and then hit the smaller ones." Naruto thought as he ran out of the village and decided to test his speed and stamina without his bloodline activated and went from low jonin speeds to just under the speed of sound and began tearing up the ground at the shear speed and power he was exerting as he raced down the countryside to get to the main cities in fire country.

Timeskip/ 4 Hours

Four hours was Naruto's max for how long he could run at his full speed without his bloodline active and honestly he was a little disappointed with himself he wanted to at least make 6 but he quickly chalked it up to him needing to train more and began to slow down to a walk as he saw the 25th town up ahead and was going to call it a night after he searched this one.

Naruto walked into the mid-sized town only to find it to be very active at 10:00 at night meaning it was a gambling town Naruto smirked and began to sense out any high chakra signatures and was actually surprised to find one far above regular Jounin level meaning he had either found one of the sannin or a really strong Jounin.

Walking towards the signature he saw that whoever it was it belonged to was a in a casino he walked in and looked around for a few minutes and just when he was about to leave for another nearby casino he heard a wall get smashed and smirked that had to be her.

Walking up to the table which had a wall missing next to it he saw a busty blonde haired woman and a brunet sitting at the table of to the side, well actually the brunet was sitting at the table try to calm the overly busty blonde was pounding in some guy who he assumed pissed her off.

Sighing he walked up to the brunet seeing as she seemed to be the more level headed one out of the duo.

"Hello Miss my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I was wondering if that is Tsunade Senju and just who are you." Naruto bluntly asked.

The brunet looked up from her seat at Naruto in shock due to his name and the fact that she knew what he contained and knew that him being out of the village ment it must be something very important.

"We'll hello Naruto-kun that is Lady Tsunade and I'm Shizune but just who are you and what business do you have with Lady Tsunade." Shizune asked trying to act as if she did not know him

After a few seconds of not getting an answer Shizune thinking Naruto did not hear her over the noise level repeated herself only to continue to be ignored by the blonde/redhead this of course made her give a small glare to the preteen thinking he had no manners or respect. But that was cut short as Tsunade came back to the both and asked Naruto who he was and what he was doing there which she also wanted to know.

"Well as I told your friend my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I need you to train me." Naruto again said bluntly keeping his almost always indifferent expression on.

Honestly Tsunade was surprised though she did not show it, she had not had anyone ask her to teach them since Shizune and honestly never thought she would ever have too, she did leave the village after her friend Kushina's death and now her was a blonde boy with red streaks in his hair and that's when it hit her this was her friend's son who she wanted to adopt all those years ago.

"Na-Naruto i-is that really you." Tsunade stuttered out.

This of course only got a raised eyebrow out of Naruto and a shocked reaction out of Shizune due to the fact that Naruto did not really seem to care and Shizune knew how much Kushina ment to Tsunade.

"I am assuming you knew my mother and you were very close to her and while that's nice, and I am certain you can tell me a lot about her unfortunately I'm on a personal mission right now to get myself trained or train myself so I can protect the only person I really care about so I need to know if I can count on you to train me or not." Naruto said in his usual indifferent manner causing both women to look at him and ask themselves if he even had a heart rhetorically of course but still he seemed very cold.

"Naruto do you not care about who your mother was and how she and lady Tsunade even got to know each other, even if you need to train you can't have to train 24/7 in order to become as strong as you want to." Shizune reasoned

"While you are right I do not need to train all day at the same time I do also care about my mother but she is not number one on my priority list or even in my top three one being my only precious person two is my training in order to protect her three is my own survival in order to protect her so until she makes it into my top three things to think about and even though my list is extremely small she is not one of my three main priorities so, yes training currently is being put ahead of knowing about my mother so your answer please Tsunade Senju." Naruto said in an almost monotone voice causing both women to wonder just what made him so cold and indifferent at such a young age.

_"__If I don't say yes he will most definitely leave to train himself and then I won't be able to really get to know him he obviously developed this indifferent personality in order to cope with something it's just what he is coping with is what I need to know and besides it will only take about 9 months to teach at the most since he doesn't seem like the medic type and probably just wants to learn the chakra control and the strength of one hundred men technique and besides it's the least I could do for Kushina."_ Tsunade thought as she had a small smile at the end of it due to the memory of her good friend kushina who she thought of as a daughter.

"Yes I will train you and I assume you need chakra control training and along with learning the strength of one hundred men technique, but I want you to tell me how you even found me why sensei allowed an eleven year old jinchurichi unguarded and out of the village and if he gave you permission I know will he would sent a letter of authentication with you and I also have a condition to train you.

Nodding Naruto handed her the letter telling that the letter should explain most of it.

Dear, Tsunade

I assume you are wondering what I was thinking allowing Naruto to leave the village well if you do decide to train him you will find out that he is an EXTREMELY talented boy who can protect himself quite well, but up until a month ago only had one reason to become stronger but ever since he met Satsuki a survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre he has become a lot more open to people he trust which unfortunately is only me and Satsuki but I am sure he will come to trust you as well over time and while I know you said you never wanted to come back to the village I think after you train Naruto if you choose to train him you shoul come back to the village and continue to support him.

Sincerely, Sarutobi Hiruzen

Tsunade just scoffed she highly doubted she would return and was kind of angry at the short letter.

Looking back at the pre-teen she nodded she would train him for her younger sister/daughter figure Kushina who passed away eleven years ago.

Next Day

Tsunade immediately dived into Naruto's training wanting to see just how "talented" Naruto was and to say she was shocked was an understatement he completely dominated her control exercises as if they were nothing only stopping once he mastered one or he went unconscious due to exhaustion and that only happened when he was attempting exercises such as fighting his shadow clones on the water while simultaneously trying to keep several grains of rice attached to his forehead.

After about three days of training Tsunade had attempted to talk to Naruto as he was doing one of his exercised which was to do a handstand on top a nail(pointy side up with only one finger and using as little chakra as possible to keep himself balanced on top of the nail.

"Say Naruto-kun why do you act so cold and indifferent to almost everything but this precious person you have." Tsunade asked trying to get the boy to open up a little.

Though all she got was a glance from Naruto before he went back to putting his complete focus on the exercise ignoring Tsunade and casing said woman to sigh she would have to play dirty to get him to talk.

"Ok Naruto no more training until you give me some answers I won't train you unless you give at least one hour out of each day to talk to you about your life back in Konoha." Tsunade said with a smirk.

This of course got Naruto's full attention due to the fact he was already on a good start to having his chakra control back to the way he had before.

Sighing he pumped a large amount of chakra into his finger causing him to go a few feet into the air before falling back down and landing in front of Tsunade and sitting down with his ever indifferent expression his face.

"Well I guess it all started when I got kick out of the orphanage when I was five….

Ok I'll end it there again I am really sorry if it's a little short and sloppy got a new laptop/tablet it's one on the Microsoft Surface ones and I forget to buy a keyboard so for those of you who know the horrors of on screen keyboards you know how slow and hard it is to type long docs so yeah next cheaper should be longer. And I am still looking for a Beta.


End file.
